Morning View
by Broxs
Summary: When Harry decides to break off his secret relationship w/Draco, will Draco ruin both their lives?slash H/D plenty of angsty-ness abound.1st ch uploaded


Hey All. It's Broxs! I'm back w/ a short angsty piece that will hopefully continue into three parts. All my other stories will be reposted w/ major(like serious plot bunnie killing)changes very soon. Ahem... Title: Morning View Rated:PG-13 for slashiness and violence later on. spoilers: PS/SS, Cos, PoA, GoF, FB, QttA Warnings: m/m slash. Flames will be laughed at for someone's stupidity at continuing to read this after seeing the warnings!  
  
~~ Lips, softly pressing butterfly kisses on alabaster skin. Tanned hands, carefully roaming up and down, sending chills of pleasure to the other. Love filled gray eyes gazing into emerald ones as soft lips met soft lips. Hip to hip, front to back, they moved as one to an unheard melody. Both could feel the approaching climax, full of love and passion and trust. They reached for one another and as they did...  
  
"Mr.Potter! I would very much appreciate it if you could put forth a fractional amount of effort to remain awake during my class."  
  
Harry Potter, blushed furiously and mumbled a small "yes, ma'm" to Professer McGonagall. He sunk low into his seat, determined not to look at the object of his daydream. It was sad to say that the Gryffindor fifth years had been stuck with the Slytherins for potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense against the Dark Arts. To say that classes had become a tad stressful was an understatement. Scuffles frequently broke out, most over Harry to his utmost dismay. What had become even worse was Harry's growing obsession(actually it was a tad more then an obsession) with Draco Malfoy. Harry had figured his ridiculous obsession had started over the summer, when his sleepless nights had often been frequented with horrid nightmares and sensuous dreams. All about Voldemort or Malfoy, respectively. Harry had figured that on a scale of one to ten rating his summer, it had been a negative twenty-seven. Returning to Hogwarts has most definately not helped. As class was dismissed, Professer McGonagall called Harry up to her desk. He groaned and waved Ron and Hermione on.  
  
"Mr.Potter, would you care to tell me why you felt the need to fall asleep in my class for the third time this month?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and thought quickly. Thousands of excuses ran through his mind as he dismissed them just as quickly. None would get him out of detention as McGonagall had so kindly informed his would happen the next time he fell asleep. She looked at him impatiently. He had to think quicker, he was usually good at getting himself out of trouble. As he rapidly tried to figure out a decent excuse a knock on the door suddenly interupted his train of thought. The door opened and there stood his object of desire.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
When Harry looked back at this moment he was somewhat appalled to realize that he and Professor McGonagall had adopted identical expressions of shock. Draco Malfoy floated into the room and Harry raised an eyebrow. His biggest rival, saving his ass? He must have still been daydreaming, there was no way this was in any way reality. McGonagall recovered first.  
  
"Why, pray tell, would Mr.Potter's inaptitude for remaining awake be your fault, Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
"Well," he drawled out. "I was helping Potter with an extra credit assignment for Professor Snape. He made a delayed sleep potion. As you can clearly see, it obviously worked." He cocked his head and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
McGonagall frowned. "Yes, well, next time why don't you try something Mr.Potter can put to good use, such as a wit-sharpening potion? Very well Mr.Potter, you are excused. Do not let me catch you asleep in my class ever again,understood?"  
  
Harry nodded and fled the classroom, Draco a few steps behind. When Harry was sure no one was around he threw Draco against the wall and planted a passionate kiss on him, one which Draco returned just as passionately. Their hands roamed each others bodies, moans hushed for fear of a student or teacher hearing them.  
  
"Why'd you rescue me from McGonagall today?"  
  
"I figured if you were in detention, then I wouldn't get to have you to myself. I don't like other people touching my things."  
  
Harry couldn't argue with that logic and continued to let his hands make a journey all over Draco's body. How had this started, he mused. It was only two days into the school year when Draco had kidnapped Harry into an empty classroom and kissed him. After a rather exqusite row, Harry had come to understand that Draco felt extreme lust for him, his father and Lord Voldemort be damned. Draco felt it was better to remain nuetral in a war he didn't give a fuck about. After that day, there had been numerous late night roundevous in the Astronomy Tower, stolen kisses in empty classrooms, and secret notes in each others bags. Harry still wasn't sure whether he felt love for the dragon or merely lust, but Draco didn't seem to care either way. If anyone noticed the lack of fighting between the two, they simply put it down to Voldemort's return and left it at that. It was easier to pretend the obvious didn't exist and that was that.  
  
"Draco," Harry panted. "Draco we need to talk. Where are we going with this? I mean, we can't keep hiding in closets with each other. Someone's going to find out, like your father. Then we're both dead." Draco dropped his hands which had been working their way down Harry's pants.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I think that I love you. What do I care?" Harry took a step back. Draco loved him? The guy who had made his life a living hell for four years, loved him?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, after a while, my hate turned into something else. I'm not a good person, but you don't seem to care. I hate my father. I could have the Dark Mark branded into my forehead and you wouldn't give a damn. No one else has ever felt that way. I admit...when I first met you I disliked you. I was still my father's perfect puppet, a pawn in his sadistic little game. This summer, I sat locked in my room for the majority of the summer. Three months staring at a hole in the wall makes you think. I love you in a way that makes my head spin. I would kill myself if it meant that you would be happy. It scares me quite truthfully. Do you love me?"  
  
Harry backed away further. Here was everything he had ever wanted. Draco was willingly giving himself to Harry. Someone's life was in his hands. The kind of power that gave someone was enourmous. It could almost be considered humourous. Here was Draco Malfoy, number one bad ass and he was submitting himself to the one person wwho could crush him. Suddenly an image of Cedric Diggory,face up, eyes lifeless on the ground, slammed into his brain. That was what happened when you trusted people. Specifically Harry Potter. They got you killed. Could he open up and- no, he would not let another person die because of his stupidity. Never again would someone have to suffer because of who he was. Steeling his nerves, he let loose the one thing that he hated to say above anything else in the world.  
  
"I don't think I love you Draco. You're fun to play with but, how could I love you? Think of our history, your father, Voldemort. What would they say? Think of what everyone else would say. I have an image to uphold and it can't be ruined by a little fling. We have to end this."  
  
In a truly Draco Malfoyish drawl, he smirked icily. He kept his eyes on Draco as long as he could before turning his back and strolling out of the room."Sorry," he called over his shoulder, exiting the room. He refused to look at Draco's heartbroken face or the tears that ran in rivulets down his face. He could not avoid however, hearing Draco murmur, "you'll regret this Harry. You can't be rid of me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ TBC.....So whatdo ya think? Read and review! Flames are always welcome...I like laughing at them. Next time: See the aftermath of Harry's decision. Draco begins to join a certain group to piss Harry off. Hermione and Ron put in an appearance as they start to worry about Harry and his ultra deppressing mood. Plenty of angst, action, drama abound. Stay tuned! Luv, Brox! 


End file.
